The Harsh Light of Day
by Angela5
Summary: Angel comes home and old debts have to be paid. The price is as high as the consequence. Buffy or Xander. A choice had to be made between them, and which vampire would have the strength to collect, or even worse...pay up? Read and review. you won't be sad
1. Stupic Couple Stuff

**_Note:_**_ okay so this is only the second fiction I have ever typed from my notes. I have tons of notes, but only my good ones make it through the filtering process. This isn't all happy. It is rather ansty. But it is very well thought out. And although it starts slow, it picks up, especially when Angel makes his reappearance. If you like this please read my other one under the crypt. I update both of those as often as possible, but I have been busy lately. Another thing if you don't review me I will think you aren't reading it. My other has only 6 reviews. They are all good, but why should I keep up such a long and detailed story if only 6 out of thousands of people are reading it._

The Harsh Light of day

{{    }}=Xander

[[     ]]=Spike

Chapter 1

"I don't see what the big deal is Spike. You never want to do the romantic thing. It's not in your nature. It's in mine, and you hate even the idea of, so why are you whining about this?" Spike was whining. He wanted to be romantic, and do the whole candles thing, and maybe even a gold knife instead of the usual silver. That was Spike's idea of romance.

"Because it's our anniversary and it is special." He pouted.

"Since when is it special?" Xander crossed his arms.

"Because it's been four years, and well…I just want to, sod off."

"Don't freak dude. I was just wondering." He looped his arms around Spike. "It's just so unlike you. What's up?"

"Truthfully… I just want to surprise you. We're so boring. Have you ever noticed that? How boring we are?" Xander shook his head. "Well face it pet, we are." Xander thought about it for a minute.

"Then we just have to change things a bit. If you really look at us closely, which you shouldn't, then you would notice we have a very specific routine. We're like woman. Oh god. We've turned into Willow and Tara." Xander smacked himself on the head. He and Spike fell on to the bed laughing. 

"With one big exception pet,"

"Oh yeah, what?"

"I thought that was obvious. We don't have a daughter named Jamie." {{Oh yeah. The whole guys can't have babies' thing.}} Spike looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. [[He can be such a…poufter sometimes. He's lucky I love him so much.]]

"So what should we do to make this more interesting?" Spike asked.

"Well we could change our sleeping patterns. That's a start. It could be amusing."

"You mean sleep at night. I think not pet."

"No. Not quite challenging enough. How about whole days. Or at least staying awake. We could stay awake 2 full days, and sleep 2 full days, or even 1 day, and sleep 2 days. It could be fun, and it would be anything, but boring."

"Alright. You're on. We'll try it for 2 weeks. How's that sound?"

"Good. Let's sleep now though. Ya know. Get a head start. How about we sleep until this time tomorrow. That sounds good seeing as the sun just set. You won't mind missing one night will you?"

"Nope. I'm still kinda sleepy anyhow. Set the clock. We're not aloud up till it starts playing that awful music that we don't know how to change, even if we are awake. Got it pet?"

"Yep." And the two of them lay down. {{This is never gonna work. Good idea though. Go Xan-man.}} [[I hope this whelp knows we won't last 2 seconds, ah well we can try.]]

_see it starts a bit slow, but trust me it will pick up. just keep going._


	2. Returns

**_ Note: _**_so here is the second chapter. Trust me it will be more upbeat than the last one. _

_Read my other story under the crypt._

The Harsh Light of day

{{    }}=Xander

[[     ]]=Spike 

Chapter 2

Two weeks. It had been two whole weeks since they had started their new sleeping habits and it had been hell, and a big laugh for anyone who watched them night after night. Oh sure the first night had been a breeze. They slept to the alarm clock just like they said they would, and they had no problem staying awake the first night. It was when the second night of being a wake came that they started having problems. Although it might have been the fact that they were cocky enough to think this would be easy, so they did everything they would normally do and more, thinking they had all the time in the world to get it done. After two weeks, no matter how long they slept they were still always sleepy. So here they were into the second half of their two day no sleep period half dead, and in Spike's case, dead and a half.

"Why can't we just go to sleep? With our normal patterns if we got tired we would sleep whenever we wanted. Why can't we now?" spike whined draped over the couch with his eyes shut.

"Stop whining Spike. These are our normal patterns, and sleeping now until we get used to it would admit defeat. Or are you to much of a baby to…hey open your eyes mister."

"Oh sod it. I'm tired and I am going to sleep, and starting tomorrow I am going back to normal. I don't care what you do, but I suggest you do the same." Spike stood up and headed to the bedroom. Xander had no intention of giving in, but he yawned anyway. Spike caught it and turned around. He walked back over to Xander and pulled him up out of the chair he was in. "okay strike that. I do care, and I am ordering you to do the same." He drug Xander into the bedroom. He put up a small struggle, but nothing worthy of anything. It mostly to convince himself he wasn't giving in. just being an obedient mate. {{Oh who am I fooling? This was a stupid idea.}} He let Spike walk him rather than drag him the rest of the way, and they collapsed onto the bed to fall asleep right away.

Two nights later the 2 woke up, still sleepy, but happy at the prospect of going to sleep whenever they pleased. They weren't up long, just long enough to get something to eat, and pride themselves on their stupid decision-making put to rest. They went back to sleep and didn't wake up for two more days after that. Now being gone 5 days, and dead the rest of the time they were around them. The gang had become a tad worried. 

"Maybe they died!" Buffy gasped putting her hand to her mouth in shock. 

"Oh don't say such nonsense Buffy." Giles said.

"Yeah. You know cause Spike's already dead and all."

"Willow that doesn't make me feel better." Buffy whined. Putting her head into Riley's shoulder.

"Oh come on Buffy. I'm sure their fine. They're probably asleep. They probably figured out that that stupid plan of Spike's really was stupid and decided to get some sleep." Willow reasoned.

"I thought it was Xander's idea?"

"That's what I thought Riley. And at first it was, but then they started to wilt a bit and it became Spike's fault instead of Xander's idea.

"Hey Willow? What are they doing this for again?"

"Xander supposedly said that they were boring, and that they needed to add something different to their relationship, and he mumbled something about turning into us."

"Add something to their relationship? Like what?  Not energy. That's for sure." Just then the couple walked into the shop all happy, and well rested. They were holding hands, and making jokes.

"Well I see you guys finally gave up." willow said.

"Actually Spike did. He just grabbed me, and took me with him."

"Hey. I didn't say you had to fall asleep, just that you had to lay down with me. 'S not my fault you gave up."

"I did not give up. You taunted a bed in front of me. What was I supposed to do?"

"There's bloody well more than one use for a bed if I recall correctly pet. You didn't have to sleep." 

"And what was I going to do. Screw myself?"

"Like you haven't before?"

"This is so totally differ…hey. You guys are still here. You heard all that."

"Yes we are and yes we did, and Xander. I'm glad you decided to sleep opposed to hearing of what else…I'm just going to stop." And Buffy pulled herself into the kitchen till her blush went away.

"So." Willow picked up on where Buffy had left off. "You guys finally put the sleeping idea to caput?"

"Yeah. It was a bust idea anyway. We're all good, but we are still so boring. Well not really, but my days have just become way too routine." Spike just nodded. He was sitting down next to Riley reading a magazine, and Buffy was coming back into the room. He look was low, and a bit shocked.

"Well I just found something that will brighten your day. Total change.

"Really Slayer? What?

"Spike you remember how much you and Angel don't get a long?"

"Well yeah. Not a bloody secret."

"And Xander? You two, just didn't mesh well right?"

"Duh."

"And me. We're just complicated."

"Obviously. Come on Slayer what does that bloody pouf have to do with anything?" there was a loud knock at the door.

"I just saw him coming up the sidewalk. Guess you guys are really gonna get that excitement you were looking for.


	3. Changes

**_Note: _**_see I told you he was coming back. It's going to still be a bit slow, but there is a major twist coming up at the end of this chapter, or it will be the main plot of the next one. No use splitting it up if I can't make it good enough. We'll see. Read under the crypt. And review both._

The Harsh Light of day

{{    }}=Xander

[[     ]]=Spike

Mommie=Willow 

Mama=Tara 

Chapter 3

"Okay. Everyone just stay calm. I'm sure there is a completely logical reason for Angel being here." Giles tried to calm everyone. It didn't work. Willow and Tara were whispering quietly. Riley was sitting there with a blank face. The last time he saw Angel it wasn't a very happy meeting. Buffy was on the couch opposite Riley curling into herself in nervousness. Xander and Spike were arguing over god knows what. They were the ones being loud. Giles tried again.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" and boom. They did. Spike fell onto the next to Riley again and Xander fell into an awkward position on his lap. He was fidgeting trying to get comfortable, and Spike was getting a bit feisty from having his lap rubbed from a squirming Xander.

"I'll just answer the door. Everything will be fine. Act normal." Giles walked over to the door, and opened it. There stood Angel. He was wearing his typical black clothing, and that broody look he had adapted over the years.  

"Hey guys. What's up? Mind if I come in."

"Come on in Angel." If he really was Angel and not angelus he would be able to get in. if he was angelus, he wouldn't be able to being addressed the wrong name. Angel sauntered into the room, and plopped down on the couch. So not him. 

"Uh. Don't want to be rude, but Angel, what are you doing here? And why are you acting so not…you?" Willow asked.

"Oh yeah that. Well I just moved back to sunnydale. Thought I would stop, by. Yeah I guess I have changed. A lot has happened. I thought you would be pleased. Everyone seems to like my newfound confidence. I know it's different, but I like it. It's a change." He looked around. "Looks like you have been making some changes of your own. Lovely little girl. Whose is it?" he asked looking at the little girl with a coloring book in the bedroom with the open door down the hall.

"She's ours." Willow said. "Her name is Jamie. Want to meet her?"

"Sure." Tara gave a skeptical look at Willow before going to get the little girl from the bedroom. She was a sweet little thing. Tara sat down while the little girl just stood in front of Angel, not knowing what to do.

"So you're Jamie huh?"

"Yes." She answered shyly.

"Jamie. Has anyone ever told you how much you look like your mom Tara?" the little girl shook her head no. 

"Well you do. You look just like her." The rest of the group sat watching with open mouths while watching Angel charm this girl. He obviously was. She was smiling and wasn't being too tense anymore. After a bit more talking she went back to her book in the bedroom.

"She looks just like you Tara. Except for that fire red hair. That I believe come straight from you Willow dear. She is very pretty." The two girls blushed. "Buffy. It took me a while to notice it, but any ring that is that big is kinda hard to miss. Congrats." He shook hands with Riley. It would have been way embarrassing if it weren't Riley she was marrying, but he was right.

"And last of all. This one is rather shocking, my familiar Scooby enemy, and my favored childe. Together. That was a doosy. A bit endearing actually. Not much of a surprise. Actually if we had gotten along I think I would have scooped up the boy and kept him for myself. No offense Buffy, but you did make me lose my soul. Look I just wanted to stop by and see everyone. I'll be back. If you want."

"Hey. Angel. We're all getting together for dinner tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"Ok Willow."

"We'll be here. Then we're going to that new Russian place. Spike's idea. He likes the raw meat. Be here by 8:30." She said. He nodded and walked out the door. 

Everyone started talking at once. Giles was developing one major headache.

"What does he mean scooped you up. Like bloody hell he would have."-Spike 

"What does he mean scooped me up. He hated me. He offered me as a snack to you to get on your good side."-Xander

"She liked him. Oh my god. She never likes anybody. Her words to Spike were. Ewww mommy."-Willow

"I don't see what the bid deal is. He seemed nice"-Tara

"Oh Tara. You don't know Angel very well he is nothing like that. Did you hear him? He is happy for us. He shook your hand Riley."-Buffy.

"Should I be worried that something is up?"-Riley

"YES!" they all shouted. All the noise had brought Jamie out of the room again.

"Mommie. Who was that man? He was nice. He said I looked just like you and mama."

"That was your uncle Angel sweetheart." Willow picked up the little girl who was quickly getting sleepy from all the excitement.

"Uncle. Do we know him?"

"Yes hunny. That is your uncle Spike's grand sire." Tara tried to explain.

"You mean like uncle Spike? Only older?"

"Yep." The small girl got down from willows lap and walked over to jump up into Spike's arms next to Xander.

"Now I know where you got all your good stuff uncle Spike, but I love you more." Aww how sweet. The good stuff comment irked Spike, but he loved the little girl, she had finally gotten used to him. The little girl fell asleep against his chest and when it was time to go home she was cranky from being woken up. She cried and whined that she wanted to stay with uncle Spike and Xander. That was nothing new. She always did. Being so small the whole vampire thing didn't even faze her. 

"Let her come with us tonight. This is the first time in weeks we've had enough time to be around her." Xander said.

"Okay. Just…

"Don't worry Tara. We know the deal. 

-If she is still awake when we get there. She has to be asleep by 10:00 at the latest. She probably won't be, but if she is…

-And no snacks after 9:00. 

-She is not aloud to use the phone even if she knew how. 

-No raiding the blood cellar to get juice for her dolls, 

-She can't watch movie channels in the morning if she wakes up before us. 

-No sleeping in our bed." {{She probably will anyway knowing Spike, but we're supposed to spoil her}} 

"Okay. And just…well you know."

"Don't worry Tara. She'll be fine." Spike kissed her on the cheek and picked up the once again sleeping girl and the two men left for home.

They got there and Jamie was still asleep. They let her sleep with them just cause if she awoke up and she wasn't she would come into the room anyway. 

" So should we be worried that he is back?"

"Nah. He obviously has his soul so what could he possibly do to us?"

_With Angel_

"Oh my little puppets. You have no idea what is in store for you. I must be crazy to be talking to myself, but hey, I'm a vampire with a soul. I should. I just want happiness. I deserve it. Buffy knows it. And with my childe's help she'll be more than willing to take to my side again. They won't even know what hit them. I have a soul. I should feel bad abut manipulating them, but I don't."

_The plot thickens. So Angel is up to something. He's being all weird and cryptic and talking to himself, but this will defiantly unfold._


	4. Don't Even Think About It

**_Note: _**_here is the fourth chapter, on time as I promised. I redid Under the Crypt to play it up to its full talent. Read it. I have time to update. I'm feeling creative. I just got a visit from my muse._

The Harsh Light of day

{{    }}=Xander

[[     ]]=Spike

Mommie=Willow

Mama=Tara 

Dinner went fine. It started out tense at first, but everyone got along. Angel was quite humorous, and easygoing. He seemed to genuinely want to be part of the group again. And after realizing this everyone, even Spike, opened him with open arms, any ideas of evil were soon quashed. Everyone had different yet similar views on his change.

Spike- _he seems the same, yet not. He is so much more confident. He always was, but he is so open now. No more broodiness spoiling the night, gentle almost. And he is being nice to Xander. He never got along with him. Either he really is a changed vamp or he wants something._

Xander-_ majorly creepy the way deadboy is on everyone's good side, even mine. He never liked me. What's up with that?_

Willow- _I knew he would come around. He just needed to loosen up a bit._

Tara-_I don't see what the big deal is. He seems great, maybe it's because I never really knew angle. Like knew, knew him._

Riley- _I refuse to have an opinion on this. I will agree with whatever Buffy wants be to agree with._

Buffy-_ this is new, oh well I'll deal with it as it comes._

Yet here it was two months later and everyone was getting along peachy. They slept in the day, well some of them, and hung out at night. Spike and Angel were able to try and put together that childe, sire bond that neither would admit they missed. It wasn't much, but it was start. Angel quickly wormed his way into Jamie's good graces as well as Tara's since she knew little about his past. This started up small, and short-lived arguments between Xander and Angel over who got to spend more time with her. The little girl adored Angel already, but when asked, as she usually was to end the fight, she always chose her uncle Xander. It was believed that that was why she was asked, because everyone knew she would always pick Xander, and no matter how much she liked hi, Tara, as well as Willow, were both picky and cautious with who handled their daughter. 

Angel was also busy being the best ex boyfriend, and bachelor for Buffy and Riley, helping with next June's wedding. He hadn't yet seen dawn her being in her first year of college. 

Giles was weird on the whole thing. He didn't know where he stood. He admired Angel, and he too was beginning to like him again, but his left over watcher instincts told him something was up. Stuff like this didn't just happen. Either Angel was being wholly truthful, or very evil. There was no way to tell, but Giles greatly doubted that it was the latter. 

There was a night some weeks later, when Angel had been there about 3 months that Xander was out for the night. He was doing a favor for Willow and Tara. Angel took himself over to Spike and Xander's house a short while after sunset. There was a talk that he had put off for some time that needed to be said now. Knocking softly on the door a few times he stood back and waited for an answer.

"Oi. Peaches. What brings you here?" Spike answered the door. He looked as though he had just woken up.

"Oh I'm sorry Spike. Did I wake you up? I can just go if I did."

"Nope your here now, might as well stay. Come on in." Angel took the invitation and sat down in a chair in the living room.

"We need to talk Spike." He said quietly."

"Something wrong peaches. Haven't seen you so serious since you fell into hell." Angel just kept the sturdy look on his face. "Look Angel you said you needed to talk. Now talk. What' sup?"

"I need a favor."

"Really? What sort of favor?"

"Well not a favor really. I'm actually here to make good on your debt. Say. Is Xander around?" Spike looked at him quizzically.

"No. He took the little one to the park. Willow and Tara are at Buffy's bridal shower. They were too busy. Say what is this all about?"

"Like I said. You owe me. I'm just here to collect on it."

"Like here in Sunnydale to collect on it, or here tonight. Cause if it was the first you should have brought it up a while ago.

"I'm here tonight. That is why I came a bit early. We need to talk. About it."

"Okay fair enough. What do you want?" Spike sat down all ready to have a nice negotiation, and get his debt paid.

"I need you to get me Buffy."

"You're gonna need to be a bit more logical peaches. She's at her bridal shower. Haven't you heard? No boys aloud." Spike chuckled

"No. Be serious Spike. I want Buffy back and you're going to get me her."

"Okay not like I would have any choice, but how and why."

"Because I want her. You have the easy part. I want you to sleep with her, and then make sure Riley finds out. This will surely split them up, and poof. She comes back to me. The loving Angel that is her best friend again. I would understand."

"Are you out of you bleedin' mind? I would never do that. I am Buffy's friend, and I was kinda startin' to like Riley, and Xander. What about him? Have you though about him?"

"If I am much mistaken he is the reason you are in this position. You have to do this Spike. You have no choice. You owe me. I gave you your love. I gave you Xander. I made him love you, and fall for you. Now you are denying me my love that I ask of you humbly. This isn't tough Spike. You would only have to do it once. If you can come up with a better way to split them up fine, but when I have Buffy, your debt is gone. I have thought this through. There is no other way. I know you will have to make sacrifices, and I assume being who you are you will fix this."

"I will do none of it. Yes I owe you, but I do not owe you this. You cannot ever compare Xander and me to you and Buffy. It is not the same.  Yes you gave me Xander, which I love and cherish, but you cannot ask this of me, and I won't do it. Goodnight Angel. Go home."

"Don't make this hard Spike. You will do it. One way or another. Don't do something you're gonna regret."

"I said good night Angel." Spike went back into his bedroom. He heard the door shut a moment later. The nerve of that guy, just coming in here and saying something like that. Okay he hadn't been pressured or anything, maybe he over reacted a little too soon, but hey. This was a big deal. He wouldn't do it. He had his Xander, and he was eternally grateful to Angel for it, but his was asking too much.

**_Flashback:_**

"You understand the price Spike? You owe me now, and the day will come when will pay me back no questions asked. That is correct?"

_"Of course. You do this, I owe you, payment, blah, blah, blah, don't worry peaches I'm good for. You know that." Angel handed him a small package. It was indeed small. About the size of a mouse in a box the size of a mouse pad. _

_"I assume you know how to use it?"_

_"Of course you nonce. I'm not stupid."_

**_End flashback:_**

 That had been 2 days before Buffy kicked his ass and he landed up in hell for a few hundred years. That small package had changed his life. It had actually been a small jar with a certain type of nymph dust. Or the dust of a muse.  Calliope I think. One or the other anyway, or perhaps both mixed together. It had worked fast, ensnared the boy's senses, and here they were now. Oh it wasn't a spell. The dust of a muse did the same thing she did. It inspired him; only this gave him ideas of love and desire, for Spike. It opened up feelings that were already there and focused on them. It would have happened without the dust, it just would have taken a lot of time, and a lot of convincing not to mention it was Xander they were talking about. It was practically a given that he wouldn't have given in peacefully. So in an essence Angel had just sped up what would have already happened. This was by no means paying a debt; this was creating a new one.

Xander came home that night and was met with a very different Spike. He couldn't place if Spike was being romantic, possessive or just plain sweet. He was showered with unexplained affection, and when asked why the answer Xander received was weird and cryptic if anything.

"Got a visit from the pouf. He just reminded me of a few things 's all." And they spent the night together, just a little bit closer than usual, but neither was complaining. Xander was happy and content and so was Spike, with the exception of Angel's words ringing in his head.

"You have to do this Spike. You have no choice. You owe me. I gave you your love. I gave you Xander. I made him love you. When I have Buffy, your debt is gone. Don't make this hard Spike. You will do it. One way or another. Don't do something you're gonna regret."

Something hit him just then. He wasn't being all moody and defiant because Angel was being unreasonable. He was scared, scared of what could happen if he did this, and worse, he was scared of what could happen if he didn't.

**_Note:_**_ well I told ya. You may not think it went well or that it was poorly written but trust me. It came out just the way I wanted. Angel being calm and rational, and Spike over reacting a little too quickly. Trust me it was done right. Let me know what you think. I'm being repetitive. Enjoy the upcoming ones. They're soon to follow._


	5. Good Day for a Wedding

**_Note:_**_ okay I have only gotten a few reviews, and the general direction was that they were glad Spike told Angel off. They want Spike, and Xander to have a perfect, happy little life. I warn you now…no chance. The ending might be a bit happier and lighter than now, but so much is going to happen before it gets there. I'm not even sure what the happiness if going to be from, just that it is going to be happy, or people will bitch. Lol._

The Harsh Light of day

{{    }}=Xander

[[     ]]=Spike

Chapter 5

Time goes by fast in Sunnydale. The situation between Angel and Spike had been odd. After the confrontation Angel backed off. Spike was unnerved. This was no Angel he had ever known. Angel immediately backed off. He didn't talk about it, and didn't mention it to anybody. He just met the group the next day to talk about Buffy's shower. He said hello and charmed everyone like usual. He talked to Spike like everything he had said the night before had been a dream, and Spike was going nuts. 

Spike even confronted him about it. He asked him how he had the nerve to say the stuff he had, and then act as if it never happened. Angel simply replied, 

"Why dwell on bad thoughts." Before he had walked away. And the way he said it was so final. It was left at that, and slowly Spike thought about it less and less. He lost the fright he had the night before of not knowing what was to come. It so difficult. A short time earlier he would have been able to judge his grand-sire's actions before he thought of them himself. Now he didn't know what to expect.

The days flew by after that, and Spike quickly reformatted to the Angel that had showed up a few months earlier. He got comfortable, and soon he never thought about the incident at all. For a short time he watched Angel around Buffy, but it was nothing new. He was her friend again. There was nothing, 'I'm still in love with you', ish about it. The thoughts slipped form his mind one by one.

He hadn't told Xander of it either. He almost had when he came home earlier that night. 

_Flashback_

"Have you seen Angel recently pet?" he asked sitting on the couch holding a jawbreaker in his hand and staring at it blankly.

"Um. Just with you and the gang today. Why?"

"Just wondering. Say earlier. Did he seem to be acting strange? You know."

"Um no. Just normal, old, couldn't hurt a puppy, Angel."

"Oh. What about Buffy. Has he been hanging around her a bit more lately."

"Now that you say that, a bit, but guess that's just because of the wedding. He's getting so wrapped up in it. It's kinda creepy."

"How so luv." Spike was still staring right at the jawbreaker absently. Xander was just sort of standing there in front of him.

"Well come on. I mean. This is his ex. The girl he slept with and lost him his soul, only to have her best friend return it, right before she plunges sword into his gut, sending him to hell for 5 hundred years. Then 5 years later he comes back and makes hunky dory with all of us, and helps with her wedding, like it was his." [[Sounds like I'm not the only one seeing the quirky side of this]].

"Breathe pet." Xander sounded upset, but he had nothing to be upset about. He found things very weird. Angel just popped up, as much of a good guy he had turned out to be, he had still just popped up. Though he wouldn't go so far as to say Angel still had a thing for Buffy. He paid attention to all of them, just like normal friends did, but Buffy more so, but only about the wedding.

"Why all the questions?"

"Just thinking the same thing. Hope Riley boy doesn't get jealous."

"Why do you think Angel is still after Buffy?"

_End flash back_

Spike had thought about telling Xander then. For about half a millisecond. He thought to let it go on till he got the whole situation. [[No need to scare the poor thing.]] He had simply answered that he noticed the same things Xander had. Then he put down the jawbreaker, and took Xander to bed. Spike smiled. He couldn't actually remember sleeping _that_ night.

6 months later

Angel had been there for almost a year. They all had such great memories. It had been a really good year. All the years together had been good, but with Angel there it felt better like everything had come full circle. First there was Angel-Buffy, then Buffy-Riley, and then Buffy-Spike. Now it was Buffy-Riley, and everyone was there, every era of Buffy's life was there. And they all loved it. The group was complete once again. 

But now it was Buffy's wedding day. And they couldn't have asked for a more perfect day. The wedding was in LA and on the beach. They had decided to start right after sundown, it would benefit the vampires, and be 'extra romantic', Buffy had said. Willow was the maid of honor, Tara, dawn, and Giles, as of then girlfriend, Nina, were bride's maids, with little Jamie as the flower 'Princess'. She had specifically asked to be a princess. Graham had showed up just for the occasion to be the best man, and Giles, Xander and Spike were groomsmen. The pairing was obvious, Giles-Nina, Willow-Graham, Xander-Tara, and Spike-Dawn. Little Jamie was on her. The center of attention, after the bride of course.

It was beautiful. It went smoothly, and was sure to be a hit at all upcoming parties. Besides the small contacts it was a full beach. There was Buffy's family, and what they knew of Riley's. Plus a few demons' that were and weren't invited. For this they had security. They knew it would happen. What demon wouldn't become a big bad for killing the Slayer on her wedding day.

Then came the honeymoon. The two would be gone the next day for 2 weeks in beautiful Barbados. The group was at the bronze. Getting drunk, and just having fun. They were joking, and telling stories.

"And then he stole the Barbie doll right out of my." Willow was recounting her version of her brief yet passionate relationship with Xander, when she was 5. They were all laughing.

"I went right up to him, and I grabbed it back, and in the process of ripping it's head off, I hit him over the head with her, and told him we were over. I had seen it on TV lots of times. Then I went home and cried." She sighed heavily for emphasis.

"Oh Willow. I'm sorry I broke your heart." Xander said laughing.

"You didn't. I was crying cause I had just ripped the head off of my favorite doll." And the whole table burst out again into laughter. 

"Okay pet I'm going to the bar. You want something?" Xander shook his head no. Spike got up to go to the bar. Angel got up with him. 

The two vampires went up and ordered their drinks.

"So Angel. What did you think of the wedding?"

"I thought it was beautiful. Buffy looked so gorgeous. She looked like an…well…and Angel for lack of a better word." Angel had a dreamy look on his face

"So you liked it. She really was knockout wasn't she?"

"Yeah. Only one problem."

"What's that?"

"Wrong groom."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I thought it was obvious Spike. I should have been the one up there with her."

"Oh come Peaches. Don't tell me you're starting that bollish up again." their drinks got there yet they stayed there and kept talking.

"You know if you had done what I asked we wouldn't be here. I would be with Buffy, and we all would be happy."

"You're wrong. You're right about something though we wouldn't be here, but we wouldn't be happy, and you wouldn't have Buffy."

"How so. Elaborate." Angel slouched against the bar nonchalantly as he sipped his drink. Spike turned to him as he started to explain. He was calm. He was acting as though the last this came up it had been a silly prank.

"Well, you wouldn't have Buffy. She would never have slept with me. And she would never have gone running to you if she had. She would have gone to Willow. A situation like that needs a women."

"A gay women?"

"No one who new her better than anyone. Xander would be out of the question. She wouldn't tell him until she got pissed off at me enough to tattle. And Xander and me would be messed up. That is not worth all the pain. The gain is not worth the loss." 

"You know now that I think about. Tonight would be perfect."

"Perfect for what Peaches? Throwing darts under the full moon?"

"Seducing Buffy. It's her wedding night, day before her honeymoon. Most likely to distress her the most."

"When are you gonna get it through your bleedin' head Angel. This is not being done. I don't care if it is a debt. It's not worth what you did for me. Okay it is, but his is so exaggerating it. All you did was put a little spell on Xander. This is full out seduction for evil. We shouldn't even be talking about since it is no issue to me."

"Spike. If you don't do this you will regret it."

"Look Angel. I've thought about his only a few times since you first said it 7 months ago. But each time I couldn't think of how this could be bad for me. Now come up with a logical payment that is equal to the price then pay me a visit." Spike downed his drink, and walked back over to the table with Angel not far behind.

"Xander pet. Can we go home? It's starting to feel a bit too evil in here." He looked specifically at Angel who just put a blank look on his face and shrugged his shoulder.

The two said goodbye and gave out hugs.

"Hey Angel. I'll see in a couple days 'k buddy?"

"Yeah."

"Where you two going pet?"

"Oh me and dead boy are going to the arcade. I don't know. He asked me earlier."

"Arcade? Isn't that a little boyish."

"You know me perpetual child."

"Bye guys."

They walked out of the club. Spike wasn't exaggerating. The air in the club did change. It smelled darker. Eviler. Exactly like he said.

**_Note:_**_ well things are getting juicy don't you think. I'm sorry for all of you looking for slash. I'll get there. I just haven't found the perfect time to add it. It'll come._


	6. Peaches

**_Note:  _**_I am sufficiently satisfied with the reviews I have received after my notice. Certain people have knocked some sense into me saying that I have a much larger yet quieter audience. You know who you are. Thank you for the support. Although I would still like to receive reviews. Keep sending them. I just might change my mind up and put up the notice again. Thank you everyone. _

The Harsh Light of Day

Xander thoughts={{   }}

Spike thoughts=[[   ]]

Chapter 6

It was Saturday. It was dark out. Spike had woken up way before sunset. He looked around for the warm body he knew would not be there. Today was the day Xander was with Angel. He was still slightly miffed. He hadn't checked the clock yet, but Xander should be home soon if not already. He had promised he would be home by the time spoke woke up, and if not by nine o'clock at that latest. It couldn't have been too long after sunset. He got up and looked at the clock on the dresser on the other end of their bedroom. 11:00 pm. Shit! He had slept away the whole. And Xander still wasn't home. The week had been fine. He and Xander had kept to themselves without much interruption; save a few telemarketers that were automatically put on Spike's "to kill" list. Xander had to literally drag himself out Spike's grip in order to go out with Angel tonight. Angel. There was another thought. He didn't have the chance to even think of Angel in the midst of his Xander-thon. There was something up with that vamp. Just uneasy. He hadn't made any advances during the week after the bar incident. Although they hadn't left on great terms then had they. And it was very unlike his Peaches to stay out late with anyone un-notified. Something didn't feel right. 

Spike sat down and turned on the television. He couldn't shake the bad feeling he had. He got up to get a bag of blood. It wasn't till then he thought to check the message that hand been posted on the door.

Spike immediately tensed, almost as if he knew what was written before he read it.

Spike- 

_Since you're awake I bet you just noticed that something was missing. Too bad about Xander though. He's okay. He's having loads of fun. _

_Don't know how long it will last though. He's a funny little guy. Smart too. He caught on quick. Struggled like a puppy caught in wire. There's an idea. He can be my puppy. Too bad though. Eventually he will stop amusing me. Don't know what I will do then. _

_And I'm sure you don't want to find out. We're in L.A. come on over if you have the time._

_Angel~_

_P.S. Prepare to pay up._

Spike silently crumpled the note in his hands. He did so hard that the paper actually disintegrated, and that is hard for paper. He flashed into game face and out just as quickly, trying to get a grip on his rage. He got a hold of himself and sorted this out. 

[[Okay Spike. Get a grip. Get your facts straight. Okay… okay then. Angel took off. He took of with Xander. 

To L.A.

 Where I am supposed to go and rescue him. 

I'm not going to tell the group. 

Should I?

 No. Too much turmoil. Those gits will just ruin everything. 

But what will they be ruining.

Okay gotta come up with a plan. 

Get in the car. Drive to L.A. beat the bloody hell outta Peaches, and then bring Xander home. I won't be paying nothin'. ]] He had his thoughts collected. Now all he had to do was get in the car. It had all jus started to settle. His Xander had been taken from him. To a place where he had no clue what was going on. 

He shot out of the house and into the car. It revved to life. He was plagued by his thoughts. His rage. But was that all. He could feel more, deep beneath the rage hiding until he calmed down. He had to try with all his might to stay pissed off. If he didn't all those other emotions would flood through his brain and send him into a lapse of some sort. It was love, rage, impatience, curiosity, and above all fear. Put them all together and you have one lethal weapon. He drove for some time with the same things flying through his head over and over. The same things. As he pulled up in front of the large hotel he let one more thing cross his mind, before putting out his cigarette. [[What the hell kind of idiot does Angel think he is? Superman? This was Xander, and a pissed off me. He is so in deep shit.]]

Will Angel get his ass beat?

Is Xander really having fun?

What did Angel mean by puppy?

Why do you think such a climactic thing is happening so soon? The story can't be that short. 

Right?

**_Note: I have a new system people. I think it will help me and others who are stuck. I will post questions at the end of the chapters. Not all of them, just the major ones.It will be just a few questions. It will give you guys the power to determine what you want to happen. I will collect what people want and think and majority will play a part in what happens. _**

**_Don't get mad at me if you don't get what you want. All of my stories are predetermined. I don't type it till I have the whole story line down. You can't shift it in a big way, but small details can be put in. let me know what you think of this plan. Is it good bad, or just send me your thoughts._**


	7. Rush

**_Note: _**_quite a shock wasn't it. It was short because I wanted the thought of what had happened to hang in your mind a bit. If you think that was a cliffhanger, and it wasn't supposed to be, you should wait to see what happens here. Let me know what you think._

_            I'm not sure my new system works. Let me know._

The Harsh Light of Day

Xander thoughts={{   }}

Spike thoughts=[[   ]]

Chapter 7

Spike didn't even bother knocking. He just barged right in. 

"Honey. I'm home." He said in a sweet sarcastic tone.

"Now give me my fucking Boyfriend!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. 

Being all mysterious Angel stepped out of a corner, his face shadowed slightly.

"Oh come on Peaches. The shadows are so cliché. This isn't a bloody movie."

"Spike. You're late."

"Yeah well you're an ass. If I would have know you were going to hog tie my mate then I would have at least tried to be more punctual."

"I didn't hog tie him. Almost had to though. Your boy puts up a good fight Spike."

" That's why he's my boy."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Cut the crap Angel. Where is he and when can I rip your throat out?"

"Patience Spike. We have business."

"We have nothing till you let him go." Angel paused thinking.

"You care too much. Last time I saw you, you were going to kill him."

"Things change, people change. You've proved that yourself. Look at you. You still have your soul, and yet you're all evil. Let him go, and we'll talk."

"Okay." He pushed a button. This opened a drawer at the desk they were standing next to. Angel pulled out a small key. He waved for Spike to follow him. He did. He followed Angel up the stairs and into a long wide hall on the third floor. 

He unlocked one door. It lead to a set of rooms. One of the main suites it seemed to be. It had many other doors connecting them, all of which he bet were locked. Angel held the door open and spike walked in. the room was a suite. It was probably the best one next to Angel's and the crew's rooms. He looked around a bit. 

He found Xander sitting on the bed, pouting while a pretty demon girl talked to him. Spike looked closer and he found himself to be way wrong. The girl wasn't talking to Xander. She was throwing herself at him, petting him, and telling him all the dirty things he could do to her if he wanted. She was touching his face and licking his neck. And Xander wasn't pouting. He was glaring, and uncrossing his arms every few seconds to viscously bat away her head or a hand.

"And just what the bloody hell do you think you're doing to my Xan-pet?" spike growled at the girl." She jumped. They both did. Both of them off the bed. The girl to the other side of the room, and Xander into Spike's arms. 

"God. She just kept following me. Couldn't get her to go away." Xander's voice was mocking now. "Not until master Angel said she could." He mimicked in a perfect French accent. The two turned around and glared at the vampire in the doorway.

"Don't look at me like that. I just thought he might like something to pass the time."

"Couldn't have just given him some magazines could you?" Spike snarled. Angel went into the room and looked the door behind him. He sat on the bed.

"Now. You have your precious boy. Now lets talk."

"Hello. Standing here, standing right exactly here. I was just kidnapped and almost molested, hell I pretty much was, don't I even get a reason why?"

"Sure you do. Spike would you like to tell Alexander here what you have been up to?" Spike glared at Angel. Of course he was going to pin this on him. Spike wasn't having that.

"Sure. Okay I'll tell him." He turned to Xander. "A few years ago Angel here did me a favor. Now he's come to collect. I won't have any of it."

"What do you owe him?" Spike was telling Xander, but looking at Angel with contempt, and sarcasm.

"Well pet, he came to me a few months after he got here. Ponce wanted me to sleep with Buffy, in hopes it would split up her and Riley, and drive her back to Angel. I was having none of it." He looked at Xander now. "He didn't seem to understand that I had a place with you and you friends, or that I couldn't sleep with someone other than you." he said softly. Xander swallowed hard. He kissed Spike. It wasn't eager. It was appreciative. Angel cleared his throat, pulling them out of their lock.

"You gonna tell him the rest?"

"What rest?" spike asked.

"Like why you owe me big time?"

"I owe you nothing this big. This is going way beyond what you did for me, which makes it totally irrelevant."

"Actually I want to know. After all if must have been pretty big if I got kidnapped over it." Xander reasoned.

"Fine." Spike glared at Angel more. He hoped he wouldn't piss Xander off.

"Angel gave me some magic that made you fall in love with me. Well not exactly. It just took the feeling you had for me, and sped them up. Say if it had taken you 5 years to go from liking me to loving it was reduced to 1 if not less."

"HE WHAT?" Xander asked. Stunned. 

"Please don't get upset Xander. I promise I didn't mess with your choices or anything. This was all you. I just sped it up a bit.

"When was this?" Xander asked.

"About two years after I originally came to Sunnydale with dru. Why pet?"

"That means that Angel went behind Buffy's back. She can't possibly know. She flipped out when she found out about us. She would have told me it was a spell. You must love her so much Angel."

"Look this is not the point. The point is Spike owes me."

"I'm not doing it. Sod the fuck off."

"Oh you'll do it. You'll do it or you'll regret it."

"Didn't you here me Peaches. Get bent. We're going home."

"Last chance Spike. I'm not asking much."

"You have no idea what you're asking. You want me to betray my friends, so you can get back the girl you supposedly love, yet stab in the back when convenient."

"Are you sure I can't change your mind." Angel was staying quite calm through all of this.

"Positive."

"I really didn't want to do this." Angel made a high-pitched sound. They couldn't describe it. It was demonic. Two demons came from one of the locked doors, and the girl came back.

 It went so fast. Maybe 3 seconds tops. Angel was off the bed, and he spun around grabbing Xander by the arm, and dragging him back across the room. The two demons had Spike by the arms. They were both too strong for him to move. Angel had Xander by the arm, but it was a tight hold. Xander struggled but couldn't get loose. 

"I really, really didn't want to have to do this. But you won't pay up, so I will simply have to take away what I gave you to be even again." he smiled evilly. 

He licked his lips, and bit forcefully into Xander's neck. Spike screamed, and Xander squealed. But neither could do anything about what was happening. Spike watched as his love was drained before his very eyes, and listened in horror as he heard Xander's heart beat slow down. [[This can't be happening. He's bluffing. He just wants me to pay up. He'll stop before it's too late.]] But Angel kept going. Xander's energy left him slowly, and he soon stopped struggling, just so he could hold on a bit longer. He could feel the blood leaving his body. His face went pale, and his breath shortened. It wasn't like when Spike bit him. He knew Spike would stop, but Spike loved him, and he liked it when he was bitten. There was nothing but pain in this. Agonizing white pain. {{This is it. This is what I get for falling in love, for being happy. God I hate Angel. I hope Spike kills the son of a bitch.}}

And yet Angel kept going. He knew what he was doing, and he didn't stop. He sucked and licked and sucked until the pulse was gone, and there was nothing left but a dry, hollow shell of a Xander. 

Angel threw Xander's body to the demon girl that had been all over him earlier. "Take care of this." He said roughly. The two demons let go of Spike who automatically dropped to the floor in shock. He watched as the girl, who was quite strong for her size, carried Xander's body into the adjoining room. 

"Now we are even Spike." Angel said walking out of the room. If he hadn't been so shocked, and upset, and all out weakened by the experience, Spike would have killed Angel right there. Instead he threw himself down the stairs and into his car, speeding home. He wasn't sure why, but he felt he had a few things to do before he could do anything.

**_Note:_**_ ouch. Evil Angela huh. I know you probably hate me for this, but it's for the best I swear. I can give you a hint though. If you want a bit of foreshadowing, well actually even the hint I give you will ruin what happens. Let me know what you think. I am free for counseling, and grief management._****


	8. Lapse

**_Note:_**_ I know it is sad, but we have to move on don't we. Spike will, probably, this can't be the first time the vamp has a lost a loved one because they could die, and he can't._

The Harsh Light of Day

Xander thoughts={{   }}

Spike thoughts=[[   ]]

Chapter 8

Spike was in the house. He had made it there fine. He was just now getting grips on what had happened. Xander had been kidnapped, and then killed, drained, by someone who he had trusted, and became friends with. Xander was dead. Dead because of Spike. Spike didn't know how he made it how, or why he even wanted to. He knew he had to tell the others. He just didn't know how. How did you tell your friends that a stupid mistake had gotten their best friend killed, and that the mistake had been your fault? God he should have just slept with the bloody Slayer. At least no one would have died, and he could have cleared everything up at least half decently. He decided to call the witch first. It was 2:00 in the morning. 

Willow answered and he said simply that he needed to talk to everyone the next day as early as she could get everyone at his house. She was sleepy, but agreed to have everyone there by 11:00 am at the latest.

 He hung up. He had no energy. He didn't even have energy enough to think. His Xander was gone. The man he lived for, or didn't whatever way you thought about it, gave for, and gave up for, was dead. And then Spike did something he hadn't done in years. He fell face down on the bed and cried. He cried until he fell sleep. He was pretty sure he cried in his sleep. He would wake up to Xander's wet pillow; remember what happened, and then cry himself to sleep all over again. 

And when the group showed up the next day panicked because Spike never called a meeting at 2 in the morning for 11:00 the next day, he woke up crying.

The group was hysterical, and so was he. He couldn't get out much. He locked himself up in the bathroom like a common mortal, and cried some more till he calmed down enough to go out there.

"Are we all here?" he asked shakily.

"Yeah everyone but Angel. We couldn't get a hold of him." Willow answered.

"Ok. Yeah that's good." Spike was numb to the thought of Angel.

"I know this isn't normal. I'm weird, and I'm all mushy, and crying, and very girly, but. I don't know how bloody else to act."

"Spike. Something is wrong with you. Now spit it out." Buffy ushered. He looked around. Everyone was indeed there. Buffy, Willow, Tara, Giles, Riley, even Dawn and Jamie. So he told them. He told them of the debt, and what he had to do and how he wouldn't do it. He told how Angel had taken Xander to the hotel, and about the girl, and the talk. He told Buffy of Angel's betrayal. The group, owed, and awed, at eh right times, they got made, and sad and worried just the same. Then he got to the end, and he cried again. When the rest caught on to his foreshadowing they too began to cry because they knew what he was going to say next.

"And he said he was really sorry he had to do this. He said it twice actually. Then…then he just bit him, and drank him, and sucked him dry till there was nothin' left, and he threw him at some girl who toted him off somewhere. I don't even know where." They were all crying. Hating to think Xander was gone, and horrified that Spike had to stand there helpless and watch. 

"What did you do then?" Dawn asked softly.

"I got in me car, drove home, called Willow, laid down, cried my eyes, and that is how you found me.

"I'll kill him." She murmured softly.

"What was that Slayer?"

"I'll fucking kill him." Buffy stood up ready to stomp out the door, and run off to her broody ex-boyfriend, and kill him into a million dust particles. She would probably scoop him up, and keep it as a trophy. Giles topped her on the way there. She pushed him away so hard he landed flat on his ass in shock. Spike was next. Her strength was a clear match for hi. It was equal. She pounded at him and punched at him, he took it, but didn't let her pass. He pounded at his chest until she broke down, and he had to catch her on the way down to the ground. He followed her down, and they were all crying again. Like a bunch of babies, but they didn't care. He hugged her close, and the others all found a spot to break down into their own little world. Their lives would never be the same. It was all clear now. Xander was gone

_3 days later_

They had never found a body. Yet they gave him what could have resembled a funeral. It wasn't one really, more of a memorial. It had a note of finality to it. Everyone had stopped crying, save Willow, and Spike. Buffy had fallen into herself, and was capable of pretty much nothing. Giles was quiet. He had cried the first day like everyone else. He did his work, but he never said a word. Now you have to understand, after spike had helped the group when needed, but when he became an all out ally demons and vamps a like left for fear of death. The hell mouth was no more of a danger anymore than any other city. But Giles went about his work. Tara had once asked if he was okay, because he was so quiet. She knew he wasn't though. All he had said was, 

"It just doesn't seem worth it anymore." And he shut his book, dropping it to the ground.

Jamie didn't know what was going on. She was a small 5-year-old girl, and everywhere around her all she found was sadness. She didn't know why, but every time her uncle Xander was brought up everyone got quiet or cried. And every time she wanted to see him she couldn't and then she would cry too.

They had all however taken to watching Spike. Every that is but, Buffy. She was shut up in her room, and would do nothing, but stare into space. She wouldn't even eat unless Willow was there to feed her. And it had to be Willow. Not even Giles could get near her. So they all took turns staying with Spike. Most of the time it was the whole group with him, except every day at certain times when Willow was with Buffy. It was the same time everyday. The group fell into a soon familiar routine. They all seemed to live for Spike and Buffy now. 

_2 weeks later_

"Bloody hell! Let me go." The whole group was trying to pull the vampire into the darkness of his curtained living room. They had his arms, and waist. He was till a pretty good match for them though. They didn't have Buffy there to back them up. Spike, during the night, had decided he couldn't handle the pain, and decided to put an end to it. It was the fist and only time he had ever loved someone so much. Compared to the last 3 weeks, a walk in the sun sounded like good peachy fun.

"Spike. Get your ass back in here." Willow groaned while yanking on an arm. "This is no way to go."

"It's a perfectly jolly way to go." 

"Buffy. Now would be a good time to come back to the real world." They slightly glanced in her direction. She had been moved into the mansion a few days earlier to be watched better. Spike had been a living hell. He stopped eating, and he retreated into himself a little more each day. In the past 2 days he had gone into the same state as Buffy, staring off into space, and refusing any blood offered to him, human or not. Then he had woken up this morning being perfectly chipper. He had woken up, gotten a cup f hot human blood, said good morning, and walked into the living room with everyone else. He sat for about 30 minutes to watch a show; he washed out his cup, and then calmly as could be just sauntered up to the front door and opened it. Tara who had been by the window pulled him down to the ground where she was sitting just after the first rays burnt his arms and chest. Then he got back up. Giles had immediately slammed the door and locked it. That's when the fun began. Spike started to struggle against Giles, and everyone got in on it. So here they were trying to keep what seemed to be a perfectly sane vampire 30 minutes ago from committing suicide. Surprisingly Buffy did come to life. But she took her grand old time doing it. She didn't snap out of it like a trance. She simply lifted her head sadly, and got up. She didn't help the group hold him back. She simply sat on the floor at Spike's feet, and started talking. Her voice was low, and sad, yet understanding, almost prophetic. It was very Dru like. 

"I saw you earlier Spike. You were calm. You were normal. It was like he was here again. That was why you were so calm wasn't it. You knew you were going to do this to yourself, and you were at peace with the idea. You just wanted to do it with a bit of dignity." Spike stopped struggling. He pulled away from everyone. He fell down beside Buffy.

"I just can't see how things can get better." He whispered. And she hugged him. She pulled him close to her chest and held him there while stroking his hair. She whispered soothing things in his ear and she held herself together. She was back. She had pulled herself out of that dark place. She had known what was around her. She just didn't care. Xander made her care, and so she cared for Spike.

They bonded that day. The Slayer, and the vampire. It was than a relationship like that of hers and Angel's it was so much more. They had connected on so many levels.

It would be cliché to say that things got better after that. That that one moment of emotion spurred renewed life, and it didn't. It was a bright spot in their few days. It didn't get better. It did get worse. Everyone broke down all over again. But things had changed. Buffy wasn't zoning out. Neither was Spike. They both had their moments, but that was what they were moments. The two clung to each other like they should have continued to do after the incident when Buffy wanted to kill Angel. They found that the worst thing they could do was stay alone. They were inseparable. They slept in the same bed; they did everything you would do with someone that you were afraid to leave. They held onto each other as though if they let go they would spiral into darkness. Things got back onto routine a bit, but Buffy was still with Spike. The others would simply come by every few hours, and one would stay the night. They didn't pull away from each other, but they first time in about a month they were not afraid to open the door, and go outside.

Which is what they did. Buffy made patrols again, going out every few nights. It took time before Spike would go with her, but eventually he did. Yet they felt they were missing something other than Xander. It just didn't feel right.

"I have brought you a gift Spike. Buffy said before bed one night.

"Oh really Slayer? What would that be?"

"You'll have to wait." She got up and went into the living room. Spike nearly fell off of the bed trying to follow with his eyes. She came back into the room with several things, a small closed, box with a lock on it. She also held two crystal wine glasses and a bottle of champagne. She had a large smile on her face. She did seem unusually happy this past week.

"I just go the lock today. I didn't want to spoil the surprise. I finally found what we were looking for." She said referring to the something that had been bothering them, and had seemed off for the past while. She set the glasses down and opened the bottle. 

"Well. Open she said."

"I think it requires a key of some sort pet." Spike said.

"Oh yeah silly me." She pulled a shiny silver key from her bra.

"How cliché." He said

"Couldn't think of a better spot." She smiled. He placed the key in the lock and turned. He lifted it up slowly, and was surprised to find hardly anything.

"Don't you like it? I thought there would singing and dancing. Or at least cursing of some form." Buffy was puzzled.

"What is it Buffy. It's just a bit of dust and ashes mixed with bits of metal chains."

"Not just any dust. Au de Angel. And the bits of chains are from the cross I put around his neck before I shoved a nice piece of wood through his gut, and liver, and lungs, and a nice strike to his manly bits before a quick stab through the ole blood pumper."  

"You killed Angel?"

"Quite slowly actually. I would have done you proud my dear Spike.

"Well then I think we should celebrate, and then put his little beauty," he was referring to the box. "On the mantle." He grabbed a glass that was now full, and they toasted to the painful stabbing of his grand-sire's manly bits.

The celebrated for hours. Then they went to sleep, with each other like always. The high would be over by morning. They would feel better, but still irreversibly depressed. There was still the fact of the matter that no body had been found, and probably never would be, and that was the closure they needed, just as much as a dead Angel. But they would feel better. There was only one thing for Spike to say now.

"Buffy. Where the bloody hell was I when this happened, and why couldn't I come with?"

**_Note:_**_ don't you just love how I keep killing off all of your favorite people. I'll pay for it sooner or later I know. Everyone loves Xander, Spike, and Angel. Now I've killed Xander and Angel. What do you think I'll do with our precious Spike? I've already tried to kill him once. Do you dare me to do it again? Huh? Come on. Do ya?_


	9. Rebound?

The Harsh Light of Day

Chapter 9

It was with rehabilitated fervor that Buffy and Spike joined the group the next day. As usual the group was making their daily rounds of checking up to make sure they hadn't gone wonky, only to find the two locked in Spike and Xander's bedroom and refusing to come out. Their first instinct was to believe that they were in another depression brought on by an accidental reminder of Xander that sprung out of nowhere. This happened often, although less and less. The remaining members of the infamous gang had quickly learned to remove any and all reminders of Xander from the lines of vision of Spike and Buffy to side step any spirals of depression. Yet none of them would admit how hard it was for them to look at them, and handle them and physically remove them so as to keep everyone sane for just a bit longer. Their resolve was to take care of Buffy and Spike and to worry about themselves later. So here they were all pondering what was wrong with their supernatural buddies that they were locked in Xander's bedroom.

"Should we be worried?"

"Not quite sure Dawn." Was Willow's quiet answer.

"Maybe they just had to do a few things. It is still a little worried." Was Tara's logical answer.

"Yeah. But should we be worried."

"We know just as much about the situation as you do Dawn."

"Now don't get upset. We know nothing about anything thus far." it was the most that Giles had said at one shot in a while. 

"You don't think their…? Do you?" Dawn guessed.

"Their what?" Willow asked.

"You know…" Dawn lowered her voice and leaned into the group sitting around the table. "You know…?"

"Spit it out Dawn."

"Screwing like horney little rabbits." She said louder than she had led them to believe she would. Every ones mouth dropped, and a very deep flush entered Giles cheeks.

"Umm. Dawn. I don't think that is a very distinct possibility.

"I should bloody well hope not." Spike as it turned out was leaning against one of the walls right outside of the kitchen. He was looking at them with a bemused look of inherent fascination.

Buffy was right behind him, but for the sole purpose of making sure that the group couldn't see her struggled, and horrible attempt to hide her laughter. Spike stepped aside in his nature for everyone to see exactly what the idea was.

"Buffy. Slayer. Care to share the joke?" Spike asked with the amusement still clear on his face.

"You guys are so funny. We refuse to come out of the bedroom till we brush our teeth, and you guys automatically think that we are committing suicide or screwing. God it's not like anyone died." The lighthearted moment was easily lost. "Sorry. I didn't mean that. Really. I was just being sarcastic." Everyone was quiet, and feeling the oppression settle on his chest Spike resolved to get rid of it.

"Well technically something did die. This groups' sense of humor. Cor' you guys used to be able to make a bloody joke. I should know. I was the butt of most of them." And suddenly everything was good. For the moment. "So did you all want to be regaled with out touching story of lovemaking? Or should we wait till your all good and drunk."

"Spike do us all a favor and never say that again." Dawn said.

"Nibblet. I am shocked. You were always the first to want to know about my sexual encounters. Me being the sexy beast that I am."

And for a minute they were all normal again. Like Xander was just out of the house for a little while. The closeness of the group was defined by their closeness. That everything was okay just because a few easy words from the ones they were taking caring of could make them all happy for a short while was remarkable. 

"So. Lizzy. We doing any patrolling tonight? I'm a bit of a mood to go out and slay something."

"You say that again and you might be the one being slayed." Willow warned. "God do you have a death wish, calling her Lizzy like that."

"'S what you think." Spike sipped blood from a mug that Dawn had gotten for him in an attempt to cover up for the fact that she enjoyed Spike's tales of sexual pleasure. "She's taken quite a liking to the name. Haven't you ducks?" Buffy just threw him a set of I can't believe you just said that out loud, now keep your mouth shut eyes.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone." She wined.

"'S not like it matters. Only I can call you that." He looked pointedly at the others. "So don't go getting any ideas." 

"When did you guys become best friends? You always got along, but this is just ridiculous. Was it after the suicide attempt or the very successful attempt to turn Angel into a trophy?" was Dawn's quiet question. Everyone just looked at her with odd questioning. Dawn was indeed at the mantle slowly and carefully running her hands through the fine dust she found in the box sitting there.

"Dawn that's not…"Buffy began. Dawn was upset. No one seemed sure about just what over.

"Don't even tell me it's not Angel."

"I wasn't going to. I was going to say it wasn't a trophy... of course it's Angel."

"If it's not a trophy then what is it?"

"More of a commemoration."

"And exactly of what?" she crossed her arms pointedly.

"Of Xander. You think I going to willingly let him go without some sort of retribution."

"So it is a trophy."

"No. I didn't win anything. I got what I felt Xander deserved. You think I was going let the deed go unnoticed. I want everyone to know just what happens when you…do anything like what he did. Or even think about it." Buffy was shooting darts. "If I wanted a stinking trophy I would have run a marathon or run for Slayer of the year." She pointedly walked out of the room.

"Dawn why is this upsetting you?" Spike asked. "This is what he deserved. Don't tell me you wouldn't have done it given the chance."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?" Spike all but yelled.

"Angel was one of us. At least for a time. How could you do that to one of our own?" she shouted back. She was not afraid of this vampire slash guardian.

"Gee Dawn. I don't know. How could he?" Dawn was shut up at that.

"He had a reason." She sulked. Everyone looked at her in horror. "Sure it wasn't the best, but it was legit. You did it out of pure revenge."

"So are you trying to tell me Xander's death is justified?" 

"Yes I am. You saw it coming and did nothing to stop it. All Angel did was hold up his end."

"Okay. Lets try this scenario. I slept with Buffy. I made everyone of you hate me. I drove you all away. I hurt Buffy and Riley, and Angel wins, and I lose the one thing that this stupid debt was about." Dawn was again silenced. "How can I drill it into your bloody head Dawn? Yes I knew something was going to go down. I didn't know what. I didn't pay I lost Xander. I did… well I'd have lost him anyway." He heaved a great sigh. Everyone was quiet. Receiving this information again. A cry broke the calm. Little Jamie was in the center of the room creating a ruckus over the whole ordeal. "Sod off. I'm serious Dawn. Leave me alone." And he crossed the room to pick up Jamie. He held her tight to his chest and cradled her head to his shoulder while making soothing sounds to calm her. He carried her into the bedroom after Buffy. He said nothing, and Tara and Willow let him go.

"Grow up Dawn. This isn't about revenge and who was right or wrong. It is about what happened, how it was reacted to, and what people feel, not playing god." Willow snapped. 

"I believe we should let them be for the time being. Um. Cool off a bit. Let's go, at least for a while." Giles cleaned his glasses. Everyone silently agreed and headed for the door.

"Wait, what about Jamie? We can't just leave her here." Tara pointed care.

"I suggest we leave her here." Tara shot him one of her rare you've got to be kidding looks.

"Tara honey, maybe he's right. It will give them a chance to take care of someone and get their minds off of what just went down." She glared at Dawn who just stared at the ceiling with a pissed off look on her face. "We'll leave a note. They can call us later if the want her to come home." Tara simply nodded and walked out of the door without further thought.

"Do you think it's safe?" Dawn asked. The look on her face suggested that it was a simple and rational question.

"What? To leave? Yeah. Buffy and Spike aren't kids. They can take care of themselves." Willow said softly her voice covering the anger she felt. 

"Yeah I know that. But is just a kid. I mean is she safe. She is in there bawling her pathetic little eyes out to a vampire and a Slayer. Isn't that odd? A vampire and Slayer friends? I mean. What I mean is. What if she does something that they don't like. They may just get tired of her bothering them, and shut her up. I'd rethink your choice. No telling what those two will do. And anyway. I thought they were going patrolling tonight." Dawn finished her face in a position of thought. They were gonna blow. Everything had just come to a boil. They all turned to look at her again. 

"That is absurd Dawn. How could you believe such a thing." Giles commanded.

"What? It's legitimate. They're not very stable right now. Do you think that leaving a 5 year old with them is the best choice right now?

"Don't you trust them?"

"What I think is not what matters. It's do you think it's safe to leave your daughter in the care of an upset Buffy, and a rabid and pissed off demon. Stupid move in my opinion." She gave them a sorry to have to say it look. They had never heard anything like it. Spike was closer to Dawn than most and for her to suggest that…it was unthinkable. None of them said anything, not even gracing her with a thought to her ideas to suggest that maybe she had a point. They just turned and walked off on her, Giles pulling the two women along gently. Dawn followed close behind. They headed at a steady pace back to the car. Before they opened the doors Tara turned around and studied the arrogant look on Dawn's face before pulling her arm back and swiftly dragging it across her chest to come into sharp contact with Dawn's face. Dawn held her cheek as she felt the twinge turn to a burn.  She looked at Tara blankly then to Willow for support and the when she was rejected Giles. He just looked at her just as blankly and said. "Get into the car dawn." She did and still holding her cheek tuned them out.

Back in the room Spike and Buffy together had managed to settle Jamie down to a shallow whine. 

"So you're saying you just picked her up and brought her in here?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah sure. Why would they mind? I was the one that upset her. I'll take her out and apologize when she settles some." He started to play with the little girl and she stopped whining long enough to smile, and soon her had her giggling. Buffy just looked at the two content in their own little world of fun. Spike gave the worst first impressions. When she met him he wanted to kill her so that explained it, but as they grew close she saw a whole new side, and it shocked the hell out of her. Who would have thought that Spike could be better with kids than even Willow and Tara?

"You and Xander really should have taken Willow up on the offer to help you guys have children." Spike just looked up at her, his smile fading. The subject had been breached. When Willow and Tara had decided to find a way to have a child without the whole adoption thing they had told spike and Xander about it. They wanted something that was apart of them. And they had found a way. They had simply changed some of their genes around and did general science stuff and boom 9 months later they had a beautiful little girl that was what they always wanted. It had been a weird conversation at that.

Flashback

_"We're going to have a baby!" Willow squealed pleasantly. The boys just looked at her like, 'wait did I miss something'._

_"Um. Reds? Is that entirely possible?"_

_"Sure it is." She looked happily at the two men like it was the most obvious thing that had ever happened. _

_"Explain. Slowly, and use short words so that I get all of this." Xander sat cross-legged on the bed looking whole-heartedly interested in what the girls were attempting._

_"Well it is quite simple." Tara started. Even the relatively shy girl that had grown up before them into a confident woman was smiling like she would die if she stopped. "We simply take Willow's sex genes and change their…constitution. What they are made up of. Then we do the regular science implant thing and boom I'm pregnant."_

_"So you have already chosen who is going to have this baby?" Xander asked. They both nodded, and Tara blushed totally giving away the fact that she was enjoying the thought too much. The idea finally registered and there were many hugs and kisses, and groping at which point Xander would smack Spike's hands, and Willow would lecture him on the proper ways to show thanks, and that touching her ass was not one of them._

_"So does everyone know about this?" was the next question asked. Willow hesitantly shook her head. Tara nudged her and Spike gave her a skeptical look._

_"We wanted you to be the first to know." Willow said simply._

_"Any particular reason why?" Spike asked seeing how Tara kept elbowing Willow and kicking her with a bit more force each time Willow refused to spit out what they had come her to say. She bit her lips, and shook her head. Tara gave a heavy sigh, and started to smoothly talk._

_"We wanted you to be happy about his, and we feel that we can relate to you more than the others, for obvious and non obvious reasons…what I'm gonna say is probably going to make Xander wig, and Spike you're gonna end up laughing and Xander's gonna drop his jaw, and look at us like we're nuts. Spike you will laugh and giggle…and don't say you don't giggle cause you do…you're going to giggle until you realize we're serious cause we are, and then you are going to turn us down, but we thought we would just run the idea by you. Then your jaw is going to drop, and the both of you will drool everywhere.  This is hard to say so can I be blunt?" she babbled. Xander just nodded, and Spike gestured with his hand to make a keep going motion. "We thought you might be interested in trying to have a baby of your own." There bomb dropped, and desired affects acquired. Xander was numb, and Spike was giggling despite his manly attempts to disagree. And eventually they both had their jaws dropped. Xander was the first to speak. _

_"You can do that?"_

_"Sure. Same idea. The only problem is the whole guys can't have babies' thing. We could fix that though. Shouldn't be hard."_

End flashback

They had talked and decided against it. 

"Yeah I think we should have taken the offer, but it would have been hard to leave a child behind for Xander. It would be nice to have a little piece of him though."

"You do. Everywhere that those ninnies don't try to hide his things to keep from upsetting us." 

"We thought about that a lot. If we should change our minds. But we never did. The idea squicked us a bit too much. Too late now though."

"I'm going to go get her something to drink." Buffy walked to the door and turned around. "You would have made a fantastic father Spike."

"Thanks Buffy. That really does mean a lot.


	10. Whoo hoo

3 months later-

"Spike I want you to meet Felicity." Buffy said practically dragging him into the house. He had just come home from a small patrol session where he had tried to fight off his extra energy. He had come home to a full house, and a not so full a temper as he had left with. He looked around the room to locate the body to go with the new name he was just given. The two witches were at the table feeding Jamie while the little girl babbled on about an unknown subject. Dawn was watching the television as usual. She had gotten rid of her temper and stopped arguing about the Angel incident, but that didn't stop her from being smart and sarcastic to Buffy and Spike most of the time. Giles was at the counter by the bar reading a magazine of some sort. Buffy was right in front of him. It seemed everyone was waiting for him. He looked some more and sure enough there was a short girl practically hiding behind the two witches while chatting quietly with Riley. She was a pretty sort. But she looked scared a hell. He completely missed half of what Buffy was saying.

"Come again luv?" Buffy peaked into his line of vision and giggled at what she thought he was thinking.

"I said felicity used to work for the initiative." Spike suddenly lost the taste in his mouth. _Wonderful, and what lovely idea has our Slayer cooked up this time._

"You don't say." Spike replied offhandedly. 

"Don't start Spike." Buffy warned.

"I didn't say much of anything Slayer."

"Yet I know what s running around in that evil mind of yours."

"That's right. I'm evil. An' you'll do well to remember it Slayer."

"Get over yourself Spike."

"Wha? 'S true. I'm evil. All grr an' stuff."

"Used to be evil. Xander turned you into a little puppy." The room became eerily quiet except for felicity who finished her sentence, and looked around quizzically. 

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked Riley. Riley just shook his head.

Buffy walked up to Felicity and pulled her from the chair. 

"Come on Felicity. Let's go have that talk I brought up earlier." Felicity followed Buffy to the door of thee bedroom and walked in when Buffy held the door open.

"You too Spike. Get over here." Spike just followed her his head full of questions. Once they were all settled on the bed Buffy began to talk.

"I was asleep in here last night. Spike you had come home all headachy, and I was kinda fellin' bad and stuff." She glanced off casually without any point.

"Felicity used to work for the initiative, but when she found out about Adam she quit. An ethical thing."

"Girl does all that rot to demons then gets a sense of ethics when teacher goes all wonky with her son? That's normal." Spike scoffed.

"Spike, be nice. There's a good ending."

"Obviously." He groaned.

"Felicity? Were you there when they had started outing the chips into the demons?"

"Yeah" she answered warily.

"Good then you can help Spike here." Spike looked at her wide-eyed. Felicity didn't notice.

"Why. Does he need to be taught, or…I don't get it. What do you need me for, Riley had said you needed help, but what can I do that he can't."

"Felicity, Riley was jacked on steroids, and was also chipped so to speak. You on the other hand, as a smaller girl, didn't know much about fighting so you worked more hands on with the medical stuff." Buffy affirmed

"Yeah. I was the one to administer the medicine to the soldiers as well. But I don't get it. What does Spike need help with." She said the name hesitantly to make sure she said it right. Buffy eased herself into her next train of thought. 

"Do you know how to turn them off?" she asked. Spike's mouth was trying really hard to hit the floor. Felicity looked nervous Spike noticed through his gaping. Like she knew something big was going to happen. Even if it wasn't to her.

"Why Buffy? Why would you need to know that?" she looked at Spike. He knew what she was thinking. It was clear as day in her face. She had linked the Spike needing help with programming, and the how to turn it off.

"Felicity. Don't freak. You look nervous, but don't freak. I promise you are perfectly safe."

"Should I be worried?" she asked.

"No." Spike and Buffy said conjointly. 

"Spike was one of your patients, so to speak, a few years ago. You put a chip in his head." Buffy said pointedly. No more beating around the bush.

"You mean he's a vampire?" she screeched. She practically threw herself off the bed. Spike knew it was mean, but he was enjoying this. She was so afraid. He loved it. He could have a little fun couldn't he?

"Hostile 17 as a matter of fact." He smirked.

"Your the one Riley told me about. The one who took and managed to escape. He said you were dead."

"I do very good impersonation of being alive then don' I ducks?" he inhaled on the cigarette he took to lighting mid comment. Felicity looked skeptically from Slayer to so called vampire in turn. She giggled a little.

"I don't believe you."

"Huh?" was what Buffy managed.

"This is a joke. I get it. It all fits. When I put it all together it all fits.

"What fits?"

"Well how about I don' know either of you. I get a call from Riley, and ex employee who rebelled; he tells me that his wife has a problem she needs help with that he can't. I meet a supposedly dead vampire who is also the infamous hostile 17, the only one to ever escape."

"Infamous huh?"

"Funny isn't it. You "Buffy" as they call you, don't even go home with your husband after the death of a close friend that is also this guys boyfriend. Am I babbling or talking too fast?" she kept going. She was on a roll, and she wasn't stopping. "I know you're a slayer. Riley tells me everything, but don't worry. You can trust me. You made sure of that before calling me didn't you?  Know that this Xander, whoever the hell that is must be a close friend. The way you all worship him the way it sounds. What smart slayerette would ate a hostile?"

"She seemed so quiet out there. What happened?" Spike asked Buffy. She just shrugged her shoulders. Then she turned to the hysterical girl who obviously thought she was going nuts.

"Look. This is real. Riley had to lie to make it look good. That was when we first started dating. He found out Spike was a friend and let it go. Spike, being incapacitated, became a friend and he and Xander were together."

"Prove it." Felicity challenged. Spike looked at Buffy. She gave him a wary look, then nodded ruefully. 

"Okay ducks. You asked for it. Piss me off."

"What!"

"Piss me off. You want some proof your going to have to give me a hand. I don't work like magic you know." Felicity thought about it for a second.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I'm sure you'll come up with something." She got off the bed and walked t the door.

"You know what. I don't think you can do it. You shouldn't need help. After all you were a big bad master vamp weren't you?" she cooed sarcastically. "Maybe Xander did turn you into a little puppy dog, all whipped and harmless." Bingo! 

It took less than a second after Xander's name came up for Spike to get really pissed off. He was in game face so fast that his fangs hurt and even Buffy was holding him back, but she didn't have to. The chip saw to that and he was on the ground holding his head for the fist time in what seemed like ages.

"Are you happy?" He asked gritting his teeth through the pain. Buffy was glaring at the girl she had obviously come to like in the short time period.

"I didn't mean it." Felicity said breathily. "I was trying to get you mad."

"Yeah well it worked." Spike worked his way to his feet slowly. 

"Yeah I can tell," she said. Spike was still all vamped and upset.

"Get out." He said a little to calmly.

"What?"

"Get out of here." _Try to use Xander to piss me off. I don't care what she was told. She knows nothing._

"Ok." She finally went out the door. She was met by puzzled looks from around the room. 

"Riley. I think I should go. I'll call you." and she walked out after Riley nodded his head.

"What happened? Didn't it o well?" Willow asked when Buffy came out of the room.

"No. She didn't believe him. So she got him all pissed off to get him go all vampy. She said Xander turned him into a puppy. That was the first time in a long time I've seen him so violent to a human that…" she trailed off not needing to finish.

"His chip still works I take it?" Riley asked. 

"Yeah, but you told her he was dead, and I know why, but that was why she didn't believe. She does now though." Then she took Riley by the hand, and they walked out the door. It was the first time in months that she went home with him, instead of staying with Spike. He under stood. She had calmed him back to normal and explained, and as Spike usually did nowadays, he understood, and agreed.

******************************************************************

"So is the brat going to help us or not."

"You scared her Spike. Give her time." Riley tried to ration.

"Quiet corn boy. Your the one who started this mess with all the stunning stuff."

"Spike you said you were going to drop that about 4 years ago."

"Yeah well that was when it didn't matter. Now it does. So is she going to help us or not?"

"Yes she is going to help us now shush up to I can finish what I was telling Riley." Buffy hissed. 

"So as I was saying, she looked at me all, 'don't I know you?' and I'm like oh my god where have I seen her before. Turns out it was Anya.

"Anya huh?" Riley bit into his donut. 

"Yeah."

"How is the little bint?" Spike asked. Anya had caused them all a mess or two.

"She's all happy now, married, a son, lots of money. She met some guy while in England and fell ass over teakettle for him. He sounds nice. Nice and rich."

"So back to the chip thing. Felicity will help?"

"Yep." Riley answered. "It's all a lot more simple than we thought. We should be embarrassed we didn't. All we have to do if use a magnet, and then use Willow or Tara's telekinesis to get it out."

"We tried that. Willow said it couldn't be done." Buffy knocked the suggestion out of the air. So much for that idea.

"Yeah something about the shock waves turning me into a vegetable when they left my brain. Just cause the chip is being moved doesn't me the electric flow isn't there." Riley quickly gave the reason.

"That was because the chip was still enabled. Once it is off then it can be taken out without the waves being there to disturb anything."

"That's it then?" Buffy asked. "We turn the switch on the chip to off, and it's good to go. That does sounds scarily simple."

"Not so much." Spike watched as the conversation went from hopeful to doubtful to hopeful again like it was some sort of circle. He just sat back and watched as they talked.

"Then how do we turn it off?" Buffy asked.

"You don't. I already said that. The chips weren't built with an off switch. They were never meant to be turned off so why would we need one. They were developed to stay working till the creature was killed and then be buried with them."

"So how do we 'enable' it as you say?"

"Like I said. The magnet. It works sort of like a computer. You put a magnet near its hard drive and the whole thing is botched by the misplacement of one little thing. Now if you use a really big magnet on a really small chip…"

"Then everything is dislodged and it can never work." Spike finished. "But what about all those little pieces."

"Willow can get the out after a scan." Buffy guessed.

"So that's it. I let you guys put a really big magnet against my head turn it on, and I'm good?"

"That about sums it up Spike."

"So when do you we start?" god was he anxious to get started _I'll finally be back to me. I'll be myself for once._ Riley smiled.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. It will be ready in two days. Well actually it's ready now, but we have to tell the other first."

"So why wait two days. Tell them tonight and do it tomorrow. The pieces can wait to be removed can't they?" 

"I guess so, but don't jump the gun on this vampire."

"Oh knock it off. I'm not a little boy so don't talk to me like I Am." The two stopped arguing at the site of Buffy watching the little battle start, but it stopped it before it had a chance o get anywhere.

"Come on Riley. Let's go home. We'll have the group meet us at this place and we'll explain it to them while Spike is de-chipped. We can do this tomorrow night. Sound good?" she looked at Spike who simply nodded his head and accepted the compromise. He waved the two goodnights and settled into bed, even though he knew he wouldn't get much sleep.


End file.
